The present invention relates to a video camera for photographing an object stably, and more particularly, to a video camera having a display for displaying movement speed and hand wobble, in which an object can be photographed under a stable photographing condition by detecting hand wobble and movement speed of a user of the video camera and displaying the detected conditions to make the user recognize them.
Since video cameras have become compact and light, they can be supported by a user""s hand. Thus, when an object is photographed using a video camera, the picture may shake due to hand wobble of the user. As a result, most video cameras have a hand wobble correction system to correct the picture shaking due to hand wobble.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,277, entitled xe2x80x9cImage Device With Hand Wobble Display Circuitxe2x80x9d, is related to this problem. In the above U.S. patent, a one-frame video signal obtained from a camera is stored and a difference signal between the stored one-frame video signal and a previous frame video signal is obtained. A hand wobble degree is determined by comparing the magnitude of the difference signal with a respectively different threshold value, and warning lamps are turned on stepwise according to the determined hand wobble degree, to inform the photographer of the hand wobble warning and to enable him or her to photograph the object under a stable condition.
Also, a recent video camera adopting a high magnification such as 8-, 10-, 12-, 20-times, . . . in the case of a general zoom, and 20-, 64-times, . . . in the case of a digital zoom, can correct hand wobble adaptively, according to magnification of the zoom. Thus, the user who photographs an object using such a video camera rarely experiences picture shaking on a screen due to correction of the hand wobble. However, the video camera adopting this hand wobble correction system cannot obtain a desired picture since a reproduced picture moves too fast during reproducing if an object is photographed at a predetermined speed or higher.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a video camera having a display for displaying movement speed and hand wobble, to enable a user to perform a desired stable photographing, by detecting a photographing state such as a movement speed and hand wobble of the video camera and making the user recognize the detected conditions.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided a video camera including: a sensor that detects movement of the video camera and outputs a detection signal; a detector that detects a movement speed and hand wobble of the video camera based on the detection signal output from the sensor; a discrimination controller, responsive to the detector, that outputs a control signal for displaying the movement speed and the hand wobble; and a display that displays the movement speed and the hand wobble in response to the control signal output from the discrimination controller.